Shugo Chara in Florida
by sierraphantom
Summary: This is what could happen if Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto go to Sea World and Disney World. Tadase and Ikuto get hurt a lot in this Mostly Tadase .
1. Chapter 1

**I just recently went to Florida and thought it would be funny to see Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto do some of the things that I did at Sea World and Disney World. I do not own Shugo Chara, Sea World, or Disney World. This chapter is about Sea World. To start off these little drabbles, Amu is going to bring a special snack to a Shamu show. Enjoy :)**

**--**

Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto walked into Shamu Stadium at Sea World, Orlando. Amu was between Tadase and Ikuto to prevent fighting and as they all sat down she pulled out a yummy treat, chocolate fudge.

"Guys do you want some fudge?" Amu questioned the two boys to her side.

"Duh!" Ikuto grabbed a piece.

"Tadase?" Amu asked her blonde haired crush.

"I don't really like chocolate" Tadase shook his head. The show had just started.

"Come on kiddy king, have some fudge" Ikuto whispered.

"No!" Tadase shook his head again frantically.

"It's just chocolate" Ikuto smirked throwing the fudge into Tadase's hands.

"No don't do that" Tadase then accidentally threw the fudge at a Shamu trainer's head and knocked her unconscious. Ikuto started giggling.

"Oh, fudge" Amu gasped.

**--**

**That is why I brought both chocolate and vanilla fudge with me, but Tadase and Ikuto didn't show up so I ate both. Chocolate was the best, of course. The next one is about them going to a Sesame Street show since I was forced to endure one. I hate when I get dragged into that stuff because my brother is four and my friend acts like she is four, but Ikuto will do something that I failed to do. Muhahahahahaha!! **

**--**

"Amu, why are we going to watch that?" Ikuto was looking at a sign for a Sesame Street show that was going to start in ten minutes.

"Because, my parents wanted me to bring Ami to the show while they started to put together their article" Amu explained. (Yes, Amu's family is in Florida as well.)

"Now I know you weren't kidding about your big sister character" Ikuto gasped.

"Besides, it could be fun!" Tadase told the thieving cat.

"I know you'll enjoy it, you're so childish" Ikuto teased Tadase.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Tadase yelled.

"Come on, sis, I want to watch the show!" Ami shouted at her big sister. They all sat down in a theater and Cookie Monster came on to the stage. Ami smiled and Ikuto slumped down in his chair.

'I know I am going to die from this' Ikuto thought to himself. He sat there for a bit and then figured out a plan. "Amu, I'm going to go to the bathroom" Ikuto whispered to her and got up. He walked into the hall with Yoru. "Yoru, Character Transformation" Ikuto ordered his Guardian Character.

--With Amu and the Others--

"La la la la! La la la la! Elmo's Song" Elmo was now on stage singing his song and Ami and Tadase were enjoying it.

"La la la la! La la la la! Elmo-"

"Slash Claw!" Black Lynx ran on to the stage to knock out Elmo and he was going for Big Bird and Cookie Monster next. Amu and Tadase gasped. Ikuto made his giant cat paw appear and he threw them both off of the stage. He then smirked at Count and Count ran away. Ikuto jumped off of the stage and went threw the doors. He un-transformed and came back to Amu, Ami, and Tadase momentarily.

"What did I miss?" Ikuto was proud of him self, but Amu had a different idea.

Amu took Ikuto and Ran out into the hall and left Ami with Tadase for a moment. Both of them heard a smack from outside the door and they both peaked out.

"Smack . . . Idiot . . . Smack . . . Dummy" It turned out that Amu had turned into Amulet Heart and was hitting the struggling Ikuto with her Heart Rod.

"I love you Amulet Heart, please hit him again!" Tadase had hearts in his eyes and threw a fist in the air. Ami had a question mark above her head and did not understand what was going on or why Amu was hurting Ikuto.

--

**Me: I love you Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: Then why did Amu hurt me in the end.**

**Me: Get out of here; I don't do these random conversations with the characters. **

**Ikuto: Try, for me.**

**Me: Maybe! Anyway, I was about to do what Ikuto did, I even asked my mom if I could blow up the theater, but she said no :(. The next two have Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto feeding animals. Enjoy, as there will be pain for both Tadase and Ikuto.**

**--**

--Dolphins--

The three went to feed Dolphins with their Charas.

"Someday I will rule over all of you Dolphins!" Kiseki shouted. Ran and Suu shook their heads in disbelief while Miki gave Kiseki and Yoru a loving gaze. Then Yoru looked at the fish Ikuto was feeding to the Dolphins and gave the fish a long loving gaze. Ikuto noticed immediately.

"Yoru, no way! This is for the Dolphins, not for you and your stomach" Ikuto sighed, but Yoru could not hear him, he just headed for the fish desperately. Ikuto tried to hide the fish from Yoru, but Yoru attacked him and Ikuto fell to the ground.

"My . . . Fisshhhhh, Nyyyaaa!" Yoru drooled. Ikuto gave up and threw the fish to his side, but Yoru knew that someone else had more. Yoru ate the fish Ikuto threw and he started to float towards Amu. Ikuto got up and flicked Yoru in the back of the head and he went unconscious. Yoru fell into Amu's hands and Ikuto gave a sigh of relief.

"You can keep him Amu" and Ikuto went to go get another tray of fish to feed the Dolphins.

--Seals--

"Someday, I will rule over all of you Seals" Kiseki shouted to a different animal. Even Miki got fed up and she pushed Kiseki into the water. "I can't believe you would-" Kiseki was interrupted when a Seal thought he was a fish. "Tadase . . . Help me!" Kiseki screamed for help from inside its mouth. Ran, Miki, and Suu worked together to pull him out.

"Now bow down to us or we will feed you to the birds" Ran ordered. Kiseki bowed as they asked and Yoru snickered. Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase got another tray of fish so they could feed the Seals, but they had to be careful because there were wild birds around trying to steal the Seal's food and they are very aggressive.

"Yoru, control yourself this time" Ikuto ordered Yoru.

"Yeah, I know nya! Yoru shouted.

"Be careful, Amu, make sure that you don't hold up your fish like this" Tadase held up a fish and the birds all turned their heads to look at him. Tadase looked scared and the birds attacked him, making him fall to the ground. The birds took all of his fish and pecked him half to death.

"Tadase!" Amu tried to get the birds away from him.

"I know what will save him" Ikuto said heroically. "The birds said you looked like a prince, Tadase" Ikuto was smirking the whole time.

"I am not a dirty prince, you ghastly birds, I am king! Muhahahahahaha!" Tadase yelled. The birds, the seals, and the people around them backed away slowly from the scene.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!" Ikuto started cracking up, which was so unlike him.

"Stop laughing!" Amu shouted.

"What happened? Why do I feel so exhausted?" Tadase snapped out it and Ikuto just started laughing again.

**--**

**I didn't feed the Dolphins at Sea World, but I did feed the Seals and Sea Lions. I thought of this whole idea of a story when my sister and brother were feeding Dolphins. I looked at the fish and just thought of Yoru attacking Ikuto for it. This next one is about the three going on a ride called Journey to Atlantis, which was a pretty creepy water ride. Note: this little bit is to make fun of Amu's fears of ghosts and monsters.**

**--**

Amu and Tadase looked at a sign for the ride Journey to Atlantis.

"So Ikuto, you've been on this ride before?" Amu questioned the midnight blue haired boy.

"Yeah, don't worry it isn't scary at all" Ikuto is an amazing actor.

"Okay, let's go!" Tadase shouted grabbing Amu's hand. Ikuto shot him a glare. They got into their boat/coaster, Tadase and Amu sat in the front and Ikuto sat behind them, due to Ikuto's persuasion.

The ride started and there were several pretty fish decorations.

"Wow it is so pretty! Look, there are Mermaids" Amu was astounded, but Ikuto knew what was next. The ride started to turn fast and a bunch of Medusa heads appeared.

"Ahhhhh! Monsters! Ikuto you liar" Amu was clutching Tadase as it started to slow down, but what they didn't know was that they were about to plummet into the water sixty feet below. As soon as they got to the bottom, a huge wave splashed onto only Tadase and Amu, since they were in the front.

"Oh no, there is another dark tunnel" Amu clutched Tadase again and they went down another big drop. Once again, Amu and Tadase were soaked. After the ride was over, Ikuto came out nice and dry, but the soaked Amu and Tadase wanted to change that. Amu and Tadase started ringing out their shirts right on Ikuto. All of the Charas met with them at the exit and wondered about why Amu and Tadase were soaked to the bone and why Ikuto had one giant wet spot on his shirt.

**--**

**I went on that ride four times and sat in the front twice, I was completely soaked for about an hour each time. Why did I have to wear jeans? Next chapter is about Disney World, only Magic Kingdom, and maybe even some Halloween fun! XD Read&Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase going to the Magic Kingdom and a bit of Epcot in Disney. I don't own Shugo Chara or Disney World. This first one is about them all dressing up for Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. (I went to that) all of the costumes are kind of predictable XD .Enjoy!!!! **

**---**

"There aren't a lot of people here guys" Amu gasped as she, Ikuto, and Tadase walked through the Magic Kingdom. That night was the night of Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party and the three were all dressed up. Amu dressed up as Amulet Heart and Tadase dressed up as Platinum Royal. Ikuto's was a bit more original by doing a character change and putting on a little black cat collar.

"You are so predictable, Amu. You're dressing like Amulet Heart for Tadase, aren't you?" Ikuto smiled at Amu.

"N-No, I just felt like being Amulet Heart for the party" Amu stuttered.

"You know it's not a party, there is just less of a wait for rides. There is not as many people here as there usually is" Tadase mentioned.

"I knew that!" Amu said.

"No she didn't" all of the Charas shouted.

---

**I did dress up for that and my outfit was similar to one of these guys, Ikuto of course. I wore a collar, cat ears, and a tail, not because of Ikuto, just because I like cats. . . Okay, it was sort of because of Ikuto. This next one has one of Tadase's favorite animals.**

**---**

"Tadase, look a Lion character" Kiseki shouted looking at a guy in a Lion suit.

"Um, I think his name is Simba" Tadase told Kiseki.

"Tadase, remember the Christmas party?" Amu asked him.

"I was dressed as a Lion because of Yaya and Kiseki" Tadase commented.

"I have pictures of that" Ikuto whispered.

"How do you have pictures? Why do you have pictures?" Tadase yelled at Ikuto.

"Amu took secret pictures and I found them" Ikuto teased.

"They weren't secret, Nadeshiko took them and she gave them to me. I lost them two weeks later and now I know where they went" Amu glared at Ikuto.

"You want them back" Ikuto held out a pile of pictures.

"Yes!" she took them and looked through the pile. "Where is Tadase the Lion?" Amu questioned him.

"I'm keeping it for blackmail" He smirked.

"Why don't I get a say in this?" Tadase asked them both.

---

**I love blackmail, JK! The next one is about them all going to the Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor. Ikuto can get really crabby sometimes. It seems like he hates fun, interactive, kid attractions.**

---

"My name is Mike, hello humans!" there was a green monster on the screen. Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto were at the laugh floor and Ikuto looked pissed.

"Come on Ikuto, cheer up" Amu smiled at him.

"That won't happen unless I can set the screen on fire" Ikuto smirked remembering the Sesame Street incident.

"If you do that I'll let Tadase help me beat you up" Amu glared at the boy.

"Fine, but I promise you I will not have fun here" Ikuto was frowning at her.

"Now, why was six afraid of seven, because seven, eight, nine!" Mike laughed on the screen. Everyone except Ikuto laughed at the joke.

"This is stupid" Ikuto sighed. Mike noticed Ikuto's comment.

"Hey, you blue haired kid in the front, what's your name?" Mike stared at Ikuto.

"Ikuto" he pouted.

"Well I think that's a stupid name." Mike sassed and everyone, including Amu and Tadase giggled.

"I'm Japanese, that's why it sounds weird to you" Ikuto smirked at the monster.

"It's probably because you're a weird human!" Mike shouted and everyone laughed. Ikuto knew how he could freak out Mike and the audience.

"Who said I was human" Ikuto kept smirking as he stood up and did a character change.

"OH MY GOD" everyone except Amu and Tadase shouted. Mike was clutching a wall, while the audience clutched their chairs.

"I give up!" Amu shouted at the boy while dragging him out of the theater and hitting the back of his head.

"You know, hurting someone is a sign you like them" Ikuto leaned into Amu's face.

"Gah, get away from me" she shouted. Tadase sighed and followed.

---

**I love how Ikuto messes everything up. This is all I could think of, sorry this was the last chapter. Please still review, okay :). See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I made a bonus chapter of this!

Ikuto: It involves Barney getting hurt.

Me: I own nothing, enjoy!

---

"Who are we aiming for this week, boys," Barney sat in a giant office chair.

"We have one, sir," Mike from Monster's Inc. announced, nudging his friend, Elmo.

"Go on," Barney signaled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age: 17. He knocked me off of my own stage and freaked out Mike and his audience," Elmo explained to his boss.

"Fine, let's all go and destroy this Japanese guy."

-With Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase-

"What should we do, today's our last day here in Florida," Tadase asked Amu and Ikuto as they sat around the pool.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do Ikuto," Amu smiled at him.

"We should go home," Ikuto replied.

Amu's smile dropped. "You're so negative when it comes to fun, like with the Sesame Street incident and the Monster's Inc. catastrophe," Amu sighed.

"For your information, that was fun. I made Elmo pass out and that monster dude was easy to scare," Ikuto smirked.

"Are you going to make Barney cry too?" Amu said sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that," Barney appeared from behind a palm tree.

"Why is Barney here? I've had enough of little kid attractions this week," Ikuto said in an irritated voice.

"We're here to assassinate you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," beside Barney was Mike, Elmo, Larry from Veggietales, and Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah that's nice, go and play with your little kid friends," Ikuto got up from his seat and was about to leave.

They all pulled out bazookas.

"Oh, crap," Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase stood in shock.

Barney blasted at Ikuto and he jump to the side, watching the pool get blown up.

"I hope they have insurance," Ikuto commented.

"No time for jokes, Ikuto. Let's character transform!" Amu ordered him and Tadase.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

Larry and Mickey took off running. "Don't run you cowards!" Barney shouted after them.

"I'll take Mike!" Tadase told Amu and Ikuto.

"I'll fight Elmo!" Amu said to Ikuto.

"I'll handle Barney!" Ikuto explained to no one in particular.

"No one tries to hurt Ikuto Tsukiyomi, except me," Tadase jumped in front of Mike and wacked his with his scepter until he ran away screaming. He smiled.

"I don't care if my sister loves you, you're going down," Amu ran over Elmo with her Heart Speeders and he passed out for the second time that week. She blinked when she realized what happened.

"No purple dinosaur tries to kill me," Ikuto tried to use Slash Claw on Barney, but Barney grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Barney pointed the gun at Ikuto. "No blue haired brat tries to threaten my organization."

"And no little kid mascot tries to hurt my friend," Amu kicked Barney from the side and he fell to the ground. Tadase smashed Barney's gun to pieces and threw it in the destroyed pool. Ikuto got up and slashed Barney's head off. Then, Barney turned to dust in front of them.

"We murdered Barney," Tadase sweat dropped.

"We beat him," Amu said gladly.

"So I'm your friend, Amu," Ikuto smirked.

"Fine we'll leave now."

---

Me: It is officially done!

Ikuto: I'm impressed, three stories updated/written this week.

Me: Please review!


End file.
